Curse of the Ocean
by Dramaqueen617
Summary: Told from three different points of view; a horse with a curse, a girl with a mind of a rebel, and a boy with a welcoming soul. Told in the future, but relates back to Puck
1. Chapter 1

_**Just read the **__**Scorpio Races**__** and loved it! Felt like I actually HAD a good plot! Any applause? No? I sigh in dismay. No, no, I forgive you all :P. Please forgive my arrogant side, along with my probably-not-the-most-spectacular-but-not-too-horrible attempt at my first SR fanfic. Happy reading!**_

Niaga

The young mare took one last look at her family. Her mother, Skata, white splotches illuminated even underwater, shrieking as if hell had rained upon her; her brother, Sparrow, covered in blood, the salt in the water rubbing at his skin; her father, wait, her father had left long ago, ripping her family's tapestry of bonds. Not that there HAD been any bonds. The second Niaga learned about her brother's curse, HER curse, she knew that it was time to split. The sea was deadly, and although it felt like home, the comfy feeling would be soon filled in by pain. She couldn't stay; her life depended on the land now. The sea salt was already etching painfully in her sides. She shook her silver mane that was dancing on her gold coat. Her blood red muzzle stood out proudly, as if worshipping her curse of bloodshed. Her red eyes narrowed as she concentrated on the land she was swimming toward, leaving her mother and brother alone to fend for themselves. Niaga didn't want be there when Sparrow took his last breathes; when Skata, finally realizing he was dead, sank her teeth in his brown coat, devouring her own offspring. Niaga knew that if she stayed in the ocean with her mother, she would be next…

Posy

Running away is easy. Surviving is bitter work. How do I know this? Because I'm planning to run. Apparently, at least, according to my usual logic, (this time it was ignored) running away doesn't solve anything. But, for my case, I'm willing to make an exception. I look at my ginormous pack which contained a number of things:

A sleeping bag

Toothbrush and toothpaste

7 bottles of cold water

A hairbrush

15 bags of chips

6 apples

$200

$200 isn't going to get me very far, but I don't have far to go. I need to escape, and I have the best place to run too; the place everyone escapes _from_… Thisby.

_**Small chapters are how I usually start stories, so Cheers! I'll post ch. 2 ASAP **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**sry 4 shrt chaps! didnt think there were many Scorpio Races fans :D! review so ik if u guys want updates! :P**_

Niaga  
She stepped slowly, unsure of the beach. Men were no problem, yet they troubled her. She always felt the need for a closer look. A closer look. No more, no less. But she was weak. Her flank bloody and salt embedded in it. A piercing scream filled the air. Niaga shuddered. She wasn't ready for the world just yet.  
Ferris  
It's funny how the world works. Maybe it isn't the world and just Thisby. I don't know. It's just funny. Not laughing funny, just... Funny. It's hard to explain to those who don't look properly. To look properly, you can't stand right side up, you want to hang upside down, laughing with your friends, running beside your horse in the waves, falling asleep with the darkness protecting you, rather than surrounding you. Not everyone has that. I like to believe people have a purpose on Thisby. Mine? To show everyone what their purpose it. It's been easy, so far. I sit with my toes in the water, watching the water horses in the distance . There's a real name for them, but I prefer water horses. It calms me to think about, rather than capaill uisce. I feel completely alone... That is, until I hear a scream behind me, and my blood freezes. The water horses are coming, the races will start. Blood will spill.

_**another painfully short chap.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Gods, I didn't know people even read Scorpio Races fanfictions! ^^ but thanks guys, it's really fun to write something that isn't all about sex on this site- all other fanfictions lead to that, but Scorpio Races is a book in its own category**_

Niaga

A boy was on the beach, one of them behind him. She shuddered as the cobalt blue _cappaill uisce_ stood behind him, ears pinned. She screamed, and the _cappaill _lost it's attention in the boy, to look over at her. The boy moved away slowly as Niaga screamed, and she watched him, her eyes curious, her voice cold and heartless.

Ferris

I can't ever forget it- the scent of blood as the the breaths of the _uisce_ stallion whuff behind me, hot on my neck. I look over at the bloody golden _uisce_ as she screams. She's special, or not. I can't trust her. I need to get away. I slowly slink to the cliffs and the water mare keens for the sea, catching the blue stallion's eye again. As I move downwind of them in the cliffs, the stallion dives into the ocean, letting it become him. He is merely a trace now. The mare, however, does not join the cobalt stallion. She lies down in the sand, her long her twitching attentively. She can't be a real horse, the long ears and moaning keen give it away. But the way she does not join the others, it makes me wonder what exactly she is. I remember the breath of the blue water horse on my neck and shudder. This is no time for fancying, they're all dangerous animals. But then, why do I feel so safe?

Posy

The train ride to Thisby is long and the cars are full of tourist men with their cameras and cigars and their wives with uncomfortable shoes and itchy dresses. I am not noticed, yet I stand out easily, not wearing silk shawls or complaining about the way the compartments smell of manure. Either they really don't notice the tall skinny girl with freckles and straw-colored hair, or they pretend not to, out of "polite" reasoning. Or, maybe they think the manure smell is coming from my stained pants. Either way, I nap enough on the train, only to be awoken by a scream of a woman. We have reached the station. Something pounds inside my chest, alongside my heart, as if an animal is trying to escape. Thisby. I am no tourist or pretty woman with caked on makeup, but I have reached Thisby. Now, all I have to do is survive.

_**No sex yet XD. Really though, this book (the actual book, not the fanfic) is amazing, I LOVE it. I don't even need romance in it, until it happens, and it's perfect. Puck and Sean are so different from regular characters and even if their story isn't as popular as Katniss' and Peeta's, theirs is twice as awesome. Thank you so much, Maggie Steifvater! **_


End file.
